lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 25, 2008
Olly is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello everyone and welcome to another edition of the official Lost video podcast, hosted by abc.com. We're here with a short little podcast for you today with Evangeline Lilly, she's gonna be talking about last night's episode Eggtown. And, for those of you who haven't figured it out just yet, Damon and Carlton did not do an audio podcast this week, because they have just a few scripts to write. That's right, five more episodes, five new episodes that will be airing for you guys starting, I believe, on April 17. But the good news is, they'll be back again next week with another audio podcast to take more of your fan questions, which you can submit to them for their perusal and outright laughter picking another question at lost.abc.com. We'll also have another video podcast for you as well with Rob Kyker, the prop master. He's gonna show some of the cool things he's been working on this season including something from the upcoming episode entitled The Constant. That episode airs on Thursday, Febuary 28th at 9 p.m. on ABC and is available the next day at abc.com. Here now is Evangeline Lilly. [Opening Lost theme] Evangeline Lilly: When I found out that Kate is playing mommy to Aaron in a flashforward, I was really, really, really excited. I was really excited because I have constantly said for three years that if I could play any other character on the show, it would be Claire, because I want her baby. Laughs And so, ironically, here I am now! Just pick him up and rock him a little bit. KATE: Um...yeah, I'm just not very good with babies. I wouldn't want him to get more upset. Evangeline Lilly: That whole issue of Kate playing mommy is a twist I never ever expected, and I never, um, anticipated how it would manifest itself if it did happen. She has become so focused, so sure and focused, because she now has this little person to care for. Whereas before, when it was just her, as so many of us tend to do, she didn't feel any need to be responsible over herself. You're so good with him. [CLAIRE giggles. KATE: What? CLAIRE: Just...the last thing I thought I'd be good at was being a mom. You know, you should try it sometime. ] Evangeline Lilly: Now, with Aaron, she has this intense level of focus and determination and responsibility. That is bizarre and so fun to play, because it's so different from everything else I've been playing with Kate flashback and on the island. Maybe you and I could grab some coffee together or something. KATE: I know why you don't want to see the baby, Jack. But until you do...until you want to, there's no you and me going for coffee. Evangeline Lilly: I don't know whether I've stolen it, I don't know whether it's been given to me, all I know is that my wish's come true, it's been granted. So, the Lost gods are smiling at Kate. Hey buddy. Hey. KATE: Hey. AARON: Hey mommy. KATE: Hi, Aaron. Category:Official Podcasts